


Asteroide

by SailorChibi



Series: winterfrostiron verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes needs someone to show him the way, Dom Loki (Marvel), Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Loki, First Kiss, Light BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Switch Bucky Barnes, but i mean is ruling the world really evil who knows, loki wants to rule the world, luckily Loki is happy to do just that, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, wanda maximoff is a hydra soldier, well what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: When Loki hears rumors of an unstoppable killing machine that could aid him in his quest, he goes to Wakanda. But the James Barnes he finds is not the Winter Soldier he expects, and it changes everything.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: winterfrostiron verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852195
Comments: 56
Kudos: 961





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a prequel to Sole and examines how Loki and James came together before Tony got involved.

It was cold. For a long time, that was all he knew. 

Then came a deep green light, followed by warmth. Both were intoxicating, and he found himself helpless to avoid following both sensations. 

James opened his eyes.

"Ah, you've awakened," an unfamiliar voice said, and James looked around to see that there was a man standing in the room with him. Not T'Challa, and certainly not Steve, this man was taller and deceptively slender. Most people probably would've passed him off as not being a threat, but James knew better. Years of conditioning had taught him how to read people, and so he was able to easily pick out the wiry, hard muscles and confident stance that spoke of a predator. This was a man who was not to be lightly trifled with. 

Something flickered at the edge of his vision; he let his eyes slide from the man's face to his hands. More of that green light played around the man's hands for a few moments before the man closed his hands into fists. The light vanished.

"Do you know who you are?" the man asked, and James just barely held back a snort. Wasn't that a sixty-million-dollar question? It really depended on who you asked. To Steve Rogers, he was Bucky Barnes. To Hydra, he was the Winter Soldier. To Tony Stark and countless other victims, he was a murderer. To T'Challa and his family, he was someone they had wronged who they owed a debt to. The truth lay somewhere in between.

"Yes," he said, deciding that was the safest answer at the moment. His voice came out hoarse from disuse, and his throat ached from the effort of that one word. He swallowed roughly, wondering if the man was a police officer of some kind. He wasn't dressed like one - or at least, James didn't think that modern police officers wore tight black jeans, a green shirt made of some blousy material, and long, black leather coats - but it was the only reason James could think of as to why he was being woken up by someone other than T'Challa, Shuri or Steve.

Plus, the man had magical powers. It also made sense that the Accords Council, or whoever had sent him here, would've chosen someone capable of wielding magic as opposed to someone who was human or needed to fight in close physical combat, like Steve. James was relatively confident he could overpower just about anyone, but magic? That was a whole different ballgame. 

A chill ran down his spine as he suddenly considered that it could've been _Hydra_ who had sent the man here. After all, Hydra had been dabbling in the use of magic. They had created the Scarlet Witch and her equally awful brother. James had seen some of what those two were capable of. The Witch in particular was incredibly dangerous. She had left a swath of broken men and women behind while she was doing her training. Though she might have fooled Steve with her big eyes and innocent smile, James knew better. The Witch hadn't known how to use her powers right off the bat. She had practiced. A lot.

"Who are you?" James asked roughly, deciding that he needed some answers. He realized that he was still inside the cryostasis chamber and slowly sat up. Just moving made him dizzy.

"My name is Loki," said the man, and then paused as though waiting for some sort of reaction.

All Loki got was a slow blink. The name pinged on the outer levels of James's awareness. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before. If he focused hard, he thought he remembered fearful whispers going around Hydra. That could be either good or bad.

"Okay," James said. "What's your association with Hydra?"

"I have no association with them," said Loki. "Beyond plans to burn their organization to the ground, of course."

"Of course," James echoed. He liked the sound of that, though that didn't necessarily mean much. Gathering his strength, he stepped down from the chamber. His legs were weak, but that wasn't unexpected after a prolonged period in cryo. He didn't even know how long he'd been frozen for. It could've been two days or two years. Judging by the rest of the room, and how it looked mostly the same, he was willing to guess that it was closer to the former than the latter. It seemed odd that T'Challa and Steve weren't here to greet him.

“I don’t work for them if that’s what you’re asking,” Loki went on, folding his arms over his chest. His lip curled. “I don’t work for _anyone_.”

James thought that was unlikely, but if Loki didn’t want to share who he was working for that was just fine. Perhaps there was an ambush laying in wait just outside the door. Maybe that was why T’Challa and Steve weren’t here. God knew Steve would never allow him to be taken in no matter who was trying to do it. No, Steve would fight that to the death – anyone’s death.

“But you,” Loki said, and James’s eyes slid back to him.

“Me?” James said. It got easier to talk the more he did, though his throat still ached, and he wished for a glass of water. Or food. Hydra usually hooked him up to I.V.’s as soon as he came out of cryo. It was rough on the body, supersoldier serum or not.

“I’d like you to work for me,” Loki said simply.

James looked at him, waiting a beat. Waiting for the punchline. It didn’t come.

“I’ve heard stories about you. The Winter Soldier. You’re a legend amongst those on Earth. I’ve heard that name uttered in terror several times now. They say you can go anywhere and kill anyone with anything,” Loki said. Not once had he looked away from James. The intensity of those green eyes should’ve been unsettling, but James found that it was the opposite. Most people who looked at him saw what was in their heads. Loki saw _him_.

Too bad it was the wrong him. James shook his head slowly. “I’m not the Soldier. Not anymore.” He could be, if the right words were uttered, but James never wanted to be that way again. 

Loki gave a slow, pleased smile. “Good. I have no use for mindless killing machines. I need someone slow, calculated, methodical, practiced. Someone who will do as I ask. Someone who is used to doing things in a way that most people would frown upon. Someone who is not afraid to get their hands dirty.”

“What are you after?” James said. He couldn’t figure out where this was going. It was too hard. It was easier to just ask.

“I am going to rule Earth,” Loki announced. No drama. Just matter of fact. “I would like you to help me take over.”

“Rule Earth,” James repeated. “The Avengers might have something to say about that.”

“The Avengers.” Loki’s lip curled in distaste. “Who are they to stop me? I assure you; I am more than capable of taking them down.” 

And looking at Loki standing there, with his shoulders back and chin lifted proudly, James realized he believed it. He didn’t know why. By any measure, it was an outlandish claim. Yet there was something about Loki that was otherworldly. Powerful in a way that would’ve once set the Winter Soldier’s hackles on edge. His eyes glittered with a knowing that went deeper than James could’ve fathomed; looking into them for too long made his head ache and the hair on his arms fizzle, and he had to look down at the floor to clear his thoughts.

“I’m dangerous,” he said to the ground. “They’ve tried to arrest me for good reason. That’s why the king froze me away again. I can’t be controlled.”

Loki stepped closer and James immediately looked up again. The cocky smile on Loki’s face had faded into what was clearly meant to be a blank expression, but traces of rage lingered. James just wasn’t sure who the rage was aimed at.

“No,” Loki said softly. “You can’t, can you? Yet you speak as though that’s a bad thing…” He quieted for a moment, staring hard at James, before giving a decisive nod. “You will work with me. I will remove the code words from your mind in return. Your thoughts and actions will only ever be your own, and your aid will be freely given.”

James’s heart jumped. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Loki had gone from ‘work _for_ me’ to ‘work _with_ me’ in the span of a couple minutes, but he was more focused on the latter park of that statement. He wanted to demand to know if Loki was really capable of such a feat, considering that T’Challa and his little sister had both been stumped, but the words locked in his throat.

“Yes, I am capable of that. Magic, when in the right hands, is capable of wonderous things indeed.” Loki lifted a hand. His fingers were long and slender, the perfect playing ground for the green light which had returned. It played over and around his fingers, then suddenly leapt free of his hand and headed for James.

He didn’t flinch away but remained perfectly still as the light settled on his flesh hand. The touch of the light was cooler than he expected, but not in a painful way: like holding a bit of freshly fallen snow in the palm of his hand. Nothing at all like the touch of the Scarlet Witch. She had tried to experiment on the Winter Soldier once, gloating that she could lock his memories and personality away permanently, before the Soldier’s handlers got concerned she might go too far and had ordered her away.

“You said you wanted to destroy Hydra,” James said.

“I will destroy all competition,” Loki said.

“There’s a Witch,” James said. “She’s pretending to be an Avenger, but she’s not. Her too?”

Loki’s eyes sharpened. “Anyone who you see as a threat will be dealt with.”

Steve would be throwing an absolute tantrum if he was here. The unwelcome thought crossed James’s mind before he could push it away. Ever since he and Steve had met up, Steve couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to treat James like an invalid incapable of making his own decisions, or like James was the Bucky Steve remembered so well. Either way, the treatment didn’t sit right.

People had been making decisions for him for the past seventy-some years. James was tired of it. He might still be fucked up in the head, but he wasn’t a child. Similarly, he was not the man that Steve Rogers was obsessed with. That Bucky Barnes had died falling off the train that day. James didn’t even remember the vast majority of things Steve talked about – and the harder Steve pressed things, the more uncomfortable and awkward it got. He didn’t remember _Steve_. Not really. Not the way that Steve desperately wanted him to.

If he stayed here, even with the code words gone, James wouldn’t be free to be his own man. He’d always be someone else’s.

“Okay,” James said.

“Okay?” Loki repeated.

Just saying the word made James feel better. More certain. He gave a decisive nod. “I’ll come with you.”

“It will mean death,” Loki warned. “Sometimes by your hands.”

“Hand,” James corrected, because his metal one was probably still in Siberia somewhere. “And so long as you’re not killing innocent people for no reason, I’ve dealt with worse.” He had killed far too many people to be worried about that now. He didn’t know why Loki wanted to take over the world – he assumed there was a reason, because there always was – but he could ask later. Loki had to be better than Hydra.

“Very well.” Loki smiled again and closed the distance between them. 

“Wait,” James said, shortly before Loki would’ve touched him, and Loki paused.

“What?”

“I don’t want them to know I’m gone yet,” James said. Steve would flip out. He’d immediately launch a search. It would be exhausting trying to stay a step ahead of him; he dreaded the thought of seeing Steve right now.

“Ah. They don’t need to know.” Loki half-turned, waving a hand. The cryo chamber seemed to shimmer, and then suddenly there was another James Barnes in it. Still, cold, asleep.

“How?” James gaped at it.

“It’s merely an illusion, but one that’s good enough to fool their sensors. They’ll believe you’re still here,” said Loki. He gently grasped James’s upper arm. The green light, still nestled in the palm of James’s hand, flared brightly enough that James had to shut his eyes – but not before he witnessed the palace fading around them. They vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a monster coming.

Loki’s apartment was small, really too cramped to properly accommodate two fully grown men, but the one luxury was the enormous window in the living room. James had quickly developed a fondness for curling up on the seat and just watching the city. There was something peaceful about seeing people living their lives, blissfully unaware of the terrible things that lurked beneath their awareness.

When watching people grew boring, James found that he also enjoyed turning his gaze skyward. In New York, you couldn’t really see the stars unless you were really high up. But James knew they were out there anyway, and there was comfort to be found in that too. Two days after Loki brought him back to New York, Loki had come into the room and found James looking at the sky.

“Do you know what’s out there?” Loki had asked, voice somber in a way that sent chills down James’s spine.

“No,” James had said, realizing that he didn’t; what little he might have known of the skies and space had disappeared with Hydra’s use of the machine, and that sort of thing hadn’t been conducive to the Winter Soldier’s activities.

And so Loki had told him the truth about the monster named Thanos and the Infinity Stones, and, in particular, what Thanos’s plans for the Earth were. Destruction. Possibly total annihilation, if Thanos felt that the Earth was standing in his way for too long. As it stood right now, the Earth was doomed. They were not equipped to stand against Thanos for even a few minutes, much less win against him. 

But that was where Loki came in.

Loki hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to rule Earth. The crazy thing was James could see where he was coming from. Earth was a mess and things were only going to get worse from here on out. Why shouldn’t one person be in control? Why shouldn’t it be Loki, who knew the most about the on-coming threat? By ruling Earth, Loki would be best positioned to defend the planet – and he could clean things up in the process. Most people probably wouldn’t see it that way, but James did.

He leaned forward slightly, resting his head against the cold glass and closing his eyes. James knew very little of how politics and such nonsense worked, but he had more experience than most with the worst, most depraved things that Earth had to offer. Loki wanted to get rid of Hydra and other things like them. That was more than anyone else in power wanted to do.

He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the sloppy bun until the ties came loose. Perhaps he should have more of a moral qualm when it came to the idea of killing people, but he meant what he’d said. His hands already were, and always would be, red. So long as Loki didn’t kill or harm innocent people just for the sake of it, what difference did it make? Men would always be killing each other. Might as well have a more targeted approach…

James gave a wry smile. At least this way, he would be useful. He’d have a purpose and wouldn’t have to waste the rest of his life away in some cryo chamber. He’d have someone to show him what he needed to do. Someone who actually saw _him_ , not the Bucky Barnes that didn’t exist anymore. Loki might not have his best interests at heart, but at least he wouldn’t lie about it like Steve had. 

“James.”

Think of the devil and he appeared. James straightened up and turned. “You’re back.”

“I went to investigate some of the leads you gave me. Your memory is good,” said Loki.

James snorted. “You are probably the only person who is capable of saying that with a straight face.”

“Your memory when it comes to Hydra is good,” Loki amended with a small smile. “In particular, I was able to find the location where you were kept. I saw the machine they used on you.”

A chill ran down James’s spine at the mention of the chair, though he tried to hide it. “And?”

“I believe I can remove the code words now,” Loki said. “If you’re ready?”

“Yes,” James breathed, standing up. His legs were wobbly after a prolonged period of sitting in one spot; he steadied himself against the wall.

“And then after, we can go destroy the base together,” Loki went on.

Outside? James stilled at that, uncertain. He hadn’t left the apartment since they had arrived: officially he was concerned that someone might recognize him, an excuse which was worn thin by Loki’s declaration that he could easily cast an illusion spell to change James’s appearance to the point that no one could recognize him. And James had no choice but to believe that, since in the same breath Loki had also conjured an arm for him. It was eerily similar to his old arm save for the materials, quite possibly _was_ his old arm in some form though he had no intention of asking to clarify, but it worked and it was miraculously painless and that alone was enough to make James pathetically grateful.

Loki watched him with knowing eyes and moved closer, until there was little distance between them. “They can’t hurt you, James. You are mine now. There is nothing that Hydra could do to stop me; I am a literal god, and they are but the bugs we will step on. You need not fear them.”

Some may have called Loki cocky; James was seized the irrational urge to kiss the man. He shook it off and said, “Alright, I guess I can leave if it means blowing up Hydra bases. Especially if some of my old handlers are still located at them.”

“Come, then. Sit.” Loki gently pushed him backwards until James was seated on the window seat with the cold glass pressing against his back. He stood between James’s thighs, cool hands cupping either side of James’s face. It meant that James couldn’t look away, not that he wanted to.

Still, he whispered, “Loki?”

“Look into my eyes. You must trust me.” Loki’s voice softened and deepened, gaining a mesmerizing quality that was oddly pleasant. “I won’t hurt you, my James. I don’t hurt those who belong to me.” 

Green light was sliding over James’s vision, obscuring Loki’s face from view. But it did little to deafen the sound of Loki’s voice, which seemed to echo. James clung to the sound as the green light intensified; it was instinct to try and grasp or flail around, but the light invited him to relax and so he did. He let himself drift, feeling the way the light ebbed and flowed around him. 

He’d been ready for it to hurt, because the act of inserting the code words had been the worst pain that he had ever felt in his life, but it didn’t. There was pressure, as though he were laying flat on the ground and a giant hand was pressing his body down, and a feeling like someone was running their hands through his hair. He found himself leaning into the touch and heard a chuckle that seemed to reverberate right through him.

When James opened his eyes again, having no idea how much time had passed, it was to find himself slumped entirely against Loki. Loki was supporting his weight with ease, one hand still tangled in James’s hair. James managed to glance up without moving, and saw that Loki was gazing out the window over James’s head. Far from the implacable sorcerer that he usually was, there were lines of both weariness and fear carved into Loki’s face. He looked, in that moment, irrevocably human.

“Are they gone?” James whispered before he could stop himself.

Loki looked down at him. “Want to find out?”

Somewhere between terror and the burning desire to know was the trust he had in Loki to make sure that James didn’t hurt anyone if the code words worked. James had no idea where that trust had come from, but all he could do was hope that Loki wouldn’t betray it by awakening the Winter Soldier and pointing him in the direction of Loki’s worst enemies. Shakily, he nodded.

“Желаниe,” Loki declared, the word rolling off his tongue so smoothly you would have thought he was a native Russian speaker. “Pжавый, семнадцать…”

Despite his trust, James still tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. He had been merely leaning against Loki before, but somewhere during Loki’s recitation of the code words, his arms came up and he clutched at Loki with all his strength – as though Loki alone would be enough to keep anything bad from happening. He was fully expecting to go blank; by the third word, it was always like a well of darkness seeped up and swallowed him whole.

But it didn’t.

“грузовой вагон,” Loki finished, and there was a tense beat of silence. 

“Nothing happened,” James said, shocked. His fingers were gripping Loki’s clothing so tightly that it hurt. He realized belatedly that, though it looked like a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt, the fabric must’ve been imbued with magic to withstand the strain.

“As I promised, the code words are gone.” Loki gave a satisfied smirk. “They can never be implanted into your head again.”

James looked up. “What?”

“I have guarded your mind against mental manipulation, both magical and mundane. Even if Hydra were able to somehow take you, they wouldn’t be able to – ” Loki’s explanation was cut off as James lunged upwards and kissed him.

For a moment, Loki was frozen in surprise. Then the hand in James’s hair gripped hard and Loki deepened the kiss. The pain from his hair being pulled was enough to make James’s eyes water, but it felt good at the same time. He realized that he liked it. He kissed harder, pouring all his pent-up emotion into the kiss, until finally even his super soldier lungs ached so badly that he had to break the kiss to draw in great, heaving gasps of air.

Loki was smiling, clearly pleased. “I knew you were meant to be mine,” he drawled. “Come. Let us destroy those who have wronged you, and when we come home I will show you exactly how I treat those who are mine.”

James breathed out slowly. He hadn’t known where he belonged for a very long time. Hydra had tried to force him into the mold of the Winter Soldier, but it hadn’t worked. There had always been a part of him that rebelled. After finally gaining his freedom, it hadn’t taken him long to realize that he didn’t belong with Steve either. He probably could’ve stayed in Wakanda, but that was purely pity and would be a short-term offer at best. 

No, there was no one else. That’s why he was here. That’s why he was willing to give himself to Loki. Because no one else wanted _him_.

“Sure,” James said, voice slightly roughened. “I’d love to.”

“Excellent.” Loki smiled and leaned in; this time, the kiss was slow and lingering and so sweet that James was hard-pressed not to beg for more. It had been a very long time since anyone had touched him with anything even close to kindness or affection. He wanted more.

But Loki pulled back, with that same knowing smile, and took James’s hand. The world twisted as it had before; when James’s feet hit the ground, his clothing had changed. He was no longer wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Now, he was wearing what appeared to be armor of some kind: sleek and black and form-fitting, with heavy boots and gloves – to cover his metal hand, he realized. The fabric was cool and flexible against his fingers yet seemed as strong as the clothing Loki had been wearing earlier.

“Shall we?” Loki asked, daggers in his hands, and James looked up to see a familiar sight that had once filled him with dread. He recognized the Hydra site, of course.

“ _Yes_ ,” he said, excited, and fell into step beside Loki as they headed forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Destroying the Hydra base would forever be one of the highlights of James’s life. He was still riding high as Loki transported them home, and they fell into bed with an eagerness that was consuming. James quickly discovered that he didn’t need to worry about hurting Loki, which was refreshing. He could dig his nails into Loki’s back without even leaving a scratch.

He must have passed out when they were through, because he awoke several hours later to find Loki sleeping beside him. James just laid there for a moment, gazing at Loki’s peaceful face. With his dark hair and pale skin, Loki looked – dare he say it – angelic while he was asleep. No one would’ve guessed that such a crafty and dangerous mind lurked beneath. But that was exactly what made Loki so much fun.

The thought of staying in bed any longer made him feel restless, so James sat up and slipped out of the bed. Luckily the bathroom wasn’t connected to the bedroom, so he was able to shut the door to avoid waking Loki as he took a shower. He washed the blood, dust and grime from his body, watching it go down the drain. Some of that blood belonged to a few people who had been the Winter Soldier’s handlers. James had enjoyed watching the life drain out of their eyes. It was no less than they deserved.

But now he couldn’t help remembering exactly _why_ they had deserved such a fate, and it was enough to make him shudder. One of them – James wasn’t even sure that he knew what the man’s name was – had enjoyed treating the Winter Soldier like a dog, literally forcing the Soldier to crawl around on his hands and knees. At the time those memories had been wiped from his mind by the chair, but now some were seeping back, and he had no idea how to handle them.

He stayed beneath the water until it started to run cold, but not even that heat could seep the chill from his bones. James reluctantly climbed out, dried off, and pulled on a pair of sweatpants - Loki had provided new clothing for him when James first came to the apartment. Then he padded out into the living room and took a seat on the couch, turning on the television just for the sake of some sound.

But if he’d been hoping for a distraction, he was out of luck. There was a news broadcast on despite the late hour, showing a press conference with Tony Stark. Guilt coiled in James’s stomach, hot and heavy. He hadn’t really been thinking in Siberia. His mind had been a total mess. When Stark lashed out, James had reacted automatically to a perceived threat. He would forever regret not letting Stark do whatever he needed to do in the face of his parent’s murderer. For that matter, he’d forever regret not telling Steve to _stand down_... and he would forever regret leaving Stark there alone.

Because Stark, even though he was clearly wearing make-up, looked awful even to James’s inexperienced eye. Far from the cocky, arrogant businessman he usually came across as, Stark was unusually subdued and seemed exhausted as he attempted to answer the questions that were being thrown at him from every direction. He was taking a lot of flack right now, James knew. The public wanted someone to blame for everything that had happened, and Stark was the only one still in the limelight.

It wasn’t fair. Stark didn’t deserve it. Steve and his group were the ones who had flaunted the Accords, and they’d done it all for Bucky Barnes, or at least Steve had. James frowned, pulling his legs up against his chest. Who did Stark have in his corner now? There was no one so far as James knew. Colonel James Rhodes was dead – his funeral was later today. Stark and Potts had broken up. No one seemed to be quite sure where the Vision was, though James was pretty sure he wasn’t in Wakanda.

He rested his chin on his knees and came to a slow, rather extraordinary conclusion as he watched the press conference. A couple of times Stark attempted to bring things under control, but it was pretty evident that wasn’t going to happen. By the end of it, Stark stood in silence, shaking hands gripping the podium, and allowed people to keep yelling at him until an employee of Stark Industries stepped forward and ended the conference altogether.

Tony Stark was broken. Something small but significant had shattered in the man. Whether it had happened when Rhodes hit the ground, or when the man was pronounced dead, or in Siberia when Captain America raised the shield over Iron Man, James didn’t know. It was likely a culmination of those things and more. But whatever the case, Stark’s typical fire had been snuffed out and left a shell of a man behind.

Stark needed someone, James realized. Someone to guide him. Someone to take him in hand. The thought was unprecedented… or was it?

“What are you doing awake? I expected you to be exhausted after all the energy you’ve expended,” Loki said, padding into the room. He was wearing dark green boxers and little else, hair loose around his shoulders. Earlier, the sight of him had inspired lust in James. Now, he felt like flinching away when Loki settled beside him on the couch.

“I don’t need as much sleep as a normal person because of the serum,” James said. “I was watching this.”

Loki turned his head to eye the television. “Ah yes,” he murmured. “Stark.”

“You know him?” James inquired, curious.

“Vaguely. We met in battle once when I was brainwashed. I didn’t exactly get the chance to speak to him,” Loki replied. “Why?”

James was quiet for a moment, organizing his thoughts. He’d never been a good speaker, but this was important. “Star would be a good candidate for your case,” he said carefully. “Iron Man is a formidable opponent. He could’ve killed me, and I’m a lot stronger than your average human. Plus, Stark has a lot of connections. His name is very well known. He also has plenty of money and an in-depth knowledge of how politics and things like that work… all of which I don’t have.”

There was an amused glint in Loki’s eyes. “Are you trying to get me to recruit Stark?”

“I want you to _take_ Stark. Like you took me,” James said bluntly. 

It was gratifying to see shock flash across Loki’s face. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting that. But James knew it was a good idea. Stark needed someone. He was floundering right now, completely lost in the wake of everything that had happened. It was possible that James and Loki could do this alone – hell, Loki probably didn’t even need James – but having Stark would make things a lot easier.

But there was another reason too. Right now there were a couple inches of space between them on the couch. James was pretty sure, though he couldn’t be 100% positive, that Loki would’ve liked to close that space, maybe even put James on his knees on the floor. He had done that earlier in the bedroom, and James had enjoyed it far more than he’d thought he would… but he couldn’t now. He just couldn’t. 

He thought that Stark probably could, and would, for the right people.

“I can’t be what you need all the time. But I think Stark could fit between us,” James said, looking back at the screen. It was frozen on an image of Stark as he led the stage, and the announcer was being heavily critical. Most people would see a bold, confident, in-control man when they looked at Stark, but James was an excellent study of people. He had to be to know how to kill them. And what he saw when he looked at Stark was someone who was just _begging_ for the right hand.

“You’ve put some thought into this,” Loki said at last.

“Actually, it just occurred to me. But it feels right,” James said, knowing it was a paltry explanation, but having nothing else to offer. What else could he say? It was random and impulsive, but there was something in him that strongly said reaching out to Tony Stark was the right answer.

Loki studied him for a moment. “Is this about your guilt?”

“No. Yes. Does that matter?” James asked. Those green eyes bored into him, making him sweat.

“You’re afraid,” Loki murmured eventually. “You think you can’t be what I want all the time. Sometimes you’d like to be in control, or left alone entirely, and you think Stark would serve in those moments.”

James shrugged. “Pretty much.”

“Isn’t that cruel?” Loki wanted to know. “To approach someone not because you care, but because they could be useful?”

“Ask yourself that. It’s why you came to me, isn’t it? Because I’m useful?” James retorted. “When I’m feeling… that way… I’d rather be useful and cared for rather than be useless and cast aside.” He didn’t know how to explain it any better than that. “All people ever wanted from Stark was what he had to offer. Steve was the same way. If you could show Stark even a bit of care, he’d be yours.”

Loki tipped his head in thought, and his dark hair fell against the curve of his jaw. “I care for what’s mine,” he said at last. “Stark would be a beautiful pet.” There was something hungry in his eyes now as he turned to regard the television. “You’re right. The depths of his loyalty would be unmatched for whoever stepped up to offer him a place.”

“You’d have to coddle him,” James said. “I don’t think he’d like pain.”

“I can be kind,” Loki said, which was the truth. James couldn’t argue that. Thus far, Loki had never failed to give him exactly what he needed, even if it wasn’t what he wanted.

“Good,” he said, for lack of anything better to say, and thought the matter might be done with until Loki turned back to him again.

“And would this assuage your guilt towards Stark?” he wanted to know. “Making Stark mine?”

“I don’t feel guilty,” James lied.

Loki snorted. “You’re going to have to get a lot better at lying than that,” he said with a pitying smile. “I am the God of Mischief and Lies, you know.”

“Fine. Yes, to some extent, I think it would. I… I owe Stark a lot. Without him, I wouldn’t even be here.” Because without Stark, Steve never would’ve had the money to keep searching. Without Stark, Steve wouldn’t have been found in the first place. And according to what he’d found out about the Battle of New York, without Stark, Loki never would have been freed of the brainwashing.

“Hmm,” Loki said, but there was a thoughtful spark in his eyes that had never been there before. 

“Besides, it’s not like it’ll be easy for you. You’d have to convince him to be okay with you taking over the world,” James added.

“I don’t believe that will be as difficult as you think. Stark has tried to protect this planet for years and this is what it’s given him in return.” Loki gestured to the television, and they both stared at it for a moment before Loki continued. “He’s been beaten and betrayed at every turn. Right now, he’s at his weakest. I may have to make a concession or two… but it would be worth my while.”

He was right, James realized, but still felt the need to say, “Men like Stark don’t go easily to their knees.”

“Oh, my James. I can make anyone go to their knees,” Loki said confidently. “Besides, I think you’re wrong. Poor Tony has waited his whole life for the right person. I know what he needs.”

The crazy thing was Loki wasn’t joking when he said that. The realization made a knot in James’s chest finally loosen a little. Maybe some people would call him crazy for essentially setting a good loose on someone, but James disagreed. There was a similarity between James and Tony Stark that could not be denied; he was convinced that Loki was exactly what Stark needed.

And maybe James could be too. That thought wasn’t unappealing when James pictured running his hands through Stark’s hair, finally getting the chance to apologize, to soothe the man he’d had a hand – a whole _arm_ \- in breaking, to erase what Steve had said in Siberia, to tell Stark that he had done _good_. He hadn’t known that he wanted that as badly as he did until this moment. 

They sat in silence for a moment; the announcer finally stopped tearing Stark apart, but then the very next segment was a very critical exposé on all of Stark’s recent activities. James wasn’t even sure what channel they were watching, but whoever it was had literally nothing positive to say about Stark. If he was here, then he should’ve been there. If he said this, he should’ve said that. If he did that, he should’ve done this. It was never ending.

Loki’s smile slowly vanished the more they watched, until it turned into something very cold and he said, “We will approach him tonight.”

“Wha – we will?!” James said, stunned. 

“Yes.” Loki’s expression could’ve been carved for stone but for the light of rage in his eyes, a slow-burning spark that kind of made James fear for the lives of the news broadcasters.

“How? Stark isn’t going to take well to the two of us just showing up to see him. He thinks you’re his enemy, and me… I’m afraid to know what he thinks of me,” James admitted. Enemy probably would’ve been a kind word.

“We’re not going to show up in person,” Loki said, standing up. “My mo – someone once taught me the art of dream walking.”

James had caught the stutter but decided not to mention it. Instead, he said, “Dream walking? You mean you can enter someone’s dreams?”

“That’s exactly what it means. It’s not a perfect art, as sometimes people don’t remember what happens in their dreams, but I suspect Stark will not be one of them. The more we enter his dreams, the greater the chance he’ll remember what happens,” Loki explained.

It made sense. At least Stark couldn’t hurt them or himself in a dream. But James stood and covered Loki’s hand. “Hang on. Let’s wait until tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because today is Rhodes’s funeral,” James said quietly. He wondered if Steve knew, and, if he knew, did he care? “I can guarantee you Stark isn’t sleeping right now, and probably hasn’t been sleeping for a while. So that means when the funeral is over, he’ll probably crash hard.” And, he didn’t add, tonight would be the night when Stark would need someone the most.

Loki nodded slowly. “Very well. What you’re saying has merit. We will wait.” He turned and left the room. Probably, James guessed, to start preparing. He had noticed that Loki liked to have several plans in place just in case something didn’t go right.

He sat back down on the couch, wondering if the news would cover the funeral. He couldn’t imagine that they wouldn’t, even though Stark and Rhodes’s family deserved privacy. Stark would be a wreck tonight. It was entirely possible he’d drink himself to sleep. James couldn’t blame him, but the thought of Stark drinking and crying alone in his room made James ache inside. Stark deserved better than that.

Tonight, he vowed. After tonight, Tony Stark would no longer be alone. None of them would be ever be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
